Six Dimentions to Hell
by whitewind04578
Summary: Izumi Mori is a regular(well, not regular. Check out my story, Life Flashes, for her complete life.) person in the universe of Naruto. What happens if she gets sent to Warriors?


It started out as a normal day, the sun rose on time, the sky was blue, the clouds a dusty gray, the grass was green, the water blue, well, clear actually, but whatever.

I strolled along the road, smiling occasionally at a passerby that I knew.

"Izumi! Izumi!" Ren raced towards me, grinning.

I laughed, waving. "Hi, Ren! What are you so excited about?"

He literally bounced up and down. "Come look at this new jutsu I learned! It's called 'Six dimensions to Hell'." I tipped my head.

"Creative name. Why's it called that?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. I haven't tried it yet. Come watch!"

 _ **At the training grounds . . . .**_

I sat down, watching intently as he flashed through some hand seals.

He took a deep breath in, then his eyes rolled back in his head.

I leaped to my feet, alarm ringing through me. Aaanddd . . . he let a giant sneeze.

I felt a huge burst of chakra, and suddenly was surrounded by warm green tendrils.

"Oh, no, no! I'm so sorry Izumi! I can't reverse it!" his voice faded considerably,a s I lifted towards what looked like a dark, moldy hole. "Remember, the universe is called 'Warriors'!"

 _Oh, freaking crap._ Was my last thought, as I was sucked into the hole, and darkness consumed me.

When I came to, my face was pressed into some that vaguely felt like old, crunchy leaves.

I yawned, then sat up, scratching my head.

" Mouse dung! Scatter!" came a sort of _rasping_ call.

I was instantly on guard, and on my feet, fingers grasping for a kunai.

"Who's there?" I asked, glaring around.

Whispers came from bush, that was rapidly shaking. I walked over, parting the leaves.

A dark brown tabby cat with some of the most terrifying amber eyes looked up, then nudged a bright ginger cat that was- _freaking muttering?!_ I could understand a cat. This was a dream, I stumbled back, clutching my head. Aaandd suddenly my fingers came in contact with something that certainly _should not have been there._

I yelled in shock, then sat down on the ground.

"Run for it, Squirrelpaw!" the brown tabby yelled, breaking from the bush, and trying to run forward.

My hand flashed out, gripping the tabby's scruff.

"Where am I?" I asked, standing.

The cat blinked, obviously terrified. "T-thunderClan territory." the voice was weirdly . . . male. I shrugged it off, with looked down at the cat.

"I apologize. I am Izumi Mori, last of the Mori Clan."

He seemed a bit pacified, and didn't bolt, when I put him down.

"The MoriClan? I have never heard of them," he meowed.

I shook my head. "I live in Konohagakure, a hidden village."

Suddenly, I felt a searing pain in my left calf, and looked down to see the ginger with it's claws fastened into my skin.

"Squirrelpaw!" the brown tabby yelled, dragging the ginger off(and taking about half of my skin with it, I might add,) and giving it a cuff over the ear. "She's not an enemy." he added.

"I apologize for Squirrelpaw, she's an impulsive mouse-brain. Oh, and I am Brambleclaw."

I wrinkled my nose at the obvious insult, and crouched down.

"Take me to your leader?" I asked, inwardly laughing.

"No!" Squirrelpaw growled. "I don't care if she is a two-leg and she can speak cat, _no!_ " she shot 'Brambleclaw' a glare, and I rocked back on my heels.

"Well, fine," I said. "Bring them here. I won't know where you went." I said. _Except_ , I would. I would be observing where they went, from a tree-top.

She growled slightly, then gave a jerky dip of her head and flashed off, Brambleclaw following closely.

I sighed, leaning against a tree-trunk. I could clearly see this was a different universe, and it was definitely _not_ Naruto.

This all had to do with Ren's jutsu, ' _Six dimensions to Hell_ ', didn't it.

The little-! He sent me to an alternate universe!

I calmed myself, then channeled chakra to my feet, running up a nearby pine, that towered over my head.

I stood confidently at the top, watching, as the two got a ginger cat, who was obviously related to the bad-tempered Squirrelpaw.

Once they were almost all the way back, I walked back down the tree, only to have them arrive with me half way still up it.

They trotted in, glancing from side to side.

"Hang on a minute," I called, now sprinting to reach the ground.

All looked up, and jaws suddenly seemed to be unhinged as they stared.

It kind of unnerved me that cats, could show such emotion, out of the usual, 'feed me', or 'I have to poop'.

Leaping the last few feet, I landed in a swirl of leaves.

I grinned down at them, and the darker ginger gulped.

"I-I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. W-who are _you_?"

I grinned again. "I'm Izumi Mori. Believe it, buddy."

 _ **Ha, so this is a little something that one of my friends, Cats Are My World prompted me to write. We thought it'd be hilarious.**_


End file.
